


By The Numbers

by sisco_fatima



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisco_fatima/pseuds/sisco_fatima
Summary: “我不认为用更大的罐子对他战胜这个最危险的海洋生物有何帮助。”Thor坚定地说。或者，除了战斗以外，复仇者们用以度量一年的其它五种单位。





	By The Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By The Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587940) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



**1\. 2831杯咖啡**

“哇哦，”Bruce说。“这咖啡真的很赞。”

Tony从Bruce的笔记本电脑抬起头，他正在那上面装新的子程序。“你确定那不是我放水银的杯子么？”

“我带了我自己的，”Bruce说。“说真的，这是什么做的？太神奇了。”

“嗯，咖啡？它在抽屉里出现，在机器里消失，我就知道这么多了。”Tony说，扭头继续看他的代码。

“Banner博士，您正在喝的是来自巴西米纳斯吉拉斯州一个小农场的纯手工采摘咖啡，”JARVIS插话。”强浓醇度，中度烘焙伴有浆果和焦糖风味。”

“对，就是这样。”Tony说。

Bruce又抿了一口咖啡，就算以Tony的标准来说，他发出的呻吟也不算恰当了。“你今天改变了我的人生。”Bruce严肃地说着，和Tony一起站在他的笔记本前。

“我就知道你会这么说，我花了十二个小时才——哦，你是说咖啡吗？卧槽，我给你写了一个超级复杂的程序，读个文档估计就得出动半个麻省理工计算机系的人，然后你因为一杯咖啡就鸡冻了。”

“我相信子程序也会改变我人生的。”Bruce安慰他说。

—

起初，Tony没有注意到Bruce开始明显频繁地在早上和下午造访他的实验室，因为Tony挺喜欢Bruce来找他的。Bruce不会弄出任何麻烦，他有时会看看Tony在做的东西，或者给Tony看看他做的东西，有时候还帮Tony验证假设或者帮忙拎灭火器，所以Tony完全没意识到Bruce的到访也许不只是为了Tony充满魅力的陪伴，直到有一天，当他走进他的实验室，发现Bruce已经坐在沙发上，带着梦幻的表情沐浴在一杯咖啡的蒸汽中。

“你在干嘛？”Tony问。

Bruce朝他眨了眨眼。“咖啡，”他举起杯子说。

“我算是懂了。你跟外面那些人一样，爱的根本不是我这个人。”

“我还想知道你对这些P值怎么看，”Bruce冲着放在旁边沙发上的电脑点点头。”咖啡完全是顺便的。”

“挽救得不错，”Tony说。“我们来看一看。”

—

两星期以后，Bruce带着Thor出现了。

“Banner博士说你的实验室给人留下深刻的印象，”Thor说。”我也一直对造出如此宏伟作战工具的地方十分感兴趣。”

“我是挺能干的，”Tony说。“我刚做了个新的斥力炮原型，启动的时候可以少散发25%的热量，Cap在上次他制服有点烧焦之后建议的。”

“那确实是一起非常不幸的事故，”Thor赞同道。“幸运的是他的眉毛这么快就长回来了。”

“嘿！经验到手，人都没死，那是科学美好的一天。”Tony说。

“那是科学……相当凑合的一天。”Bruce说。

“最有趣的是：我以前都不知道中庭科学需要在一个地方放这么多灭火器。据传你杰出的实验室还拥有尘世最好的咖啡，是否也是真的？”

Tony慢慢转向Bruce，他把手放在背后，看上去非常、非常无辜。

“他真的真的很喜欢咖啡。”Bruce说。

“这是我在中庭的最爱。”Thor咧嘴笑着同意。

“我要告诉Foster博士，你爱咖啡胜过爱她。”Tony翻着白眼指指咖啡机。

“她已知晓此事。”Thor好脾气地说。

—

又过了一周，Bruce和Thor带着Natasha一起来喝咖啡。

“这很棒。”Natasha尝了第一口之后漫不经心地说，Tony莫名感到松了口气。

—

“你的报告三个星期前就该交了。”这是Coulson在走进Tony实验室以后冲他说的第一句话。

“很确定我提交了。”Tony说，这是一个赤裸裸的谎言，因为Tony从来没有交过任何一份神盾报告。

“我指的是哪一份报告？”Coulson说。

Tony假装想了想。“所有的？”

“这就是纽约时报所说的天才。”

“要是我说我下个星期就交，你会走吗？”Tony问道。

“不。”Coulson说。

“要是我给你喝咖啡呢？”Tony说。“前几天巴顿在这里说我的咖啡比做爱强，老实说，如果我是你的话我是不会太介意的，因为他完全正确。”

“谁也不能收买我。”Coulson说。

“这你就错了，”Tony说，倒了一杯给他。“谁都可以被收买。只要你知道该提供什么。”

Coulson看起来不高兴，但他谨慎地呷了一小口。然后又一口。然后又一口。

他转身朝门口走去。“你有一个星期完成报告，Stark。”他说。

“喝完了把杯子拿回来！”Tony喊道。

—

Tony在天刚破晓的时候就把自己拖下工作间——好吧，上午9:00，随便啦——然后走向咖啡机，基本靠摸的。他睡眼惺忪地拿了个杯子，摸索着想找到按钮沏上一壶，然而在令人沮丧的几秒钟过去后，他发现：他找不着按钮了。

事实上，他根本找不着咖啡机了。

因为它不见了。

“JARVIS？”Tony说。“谁偷了我的咖啡机？”

“根据我的协议，咖啡机是被重新放置，而不是被窃。”

“是Barton，对不对？”他说。

“没错，先生。”

“然后你就让他搬？”

“当其符合我创造者的最大利益时，我的程序允许大厦的其他居民做出行政决定。”JARVIS说。

“我的最大利益？我没咖啡喝，这是我最大利益的相反。”

“我建议您造访厨房亲自看看。”JARVIS说。

“我就不该把你造成贱贱的英国人，”Tony说着走向门口。“我就不该造感知系统。”

“根据我的理解，犯错是明显的人类特征。”JARVIS说。

当Tony来到厨房，Clint，Coulson，Natasha，Thor和Bruce都围在咖啡机旁，抱着杯子，一脸满足。

“这是个阴谋。”Tony说。

“对。”Clint说。

“你看，大家都喜欢你的咖啡，”Bruce说。“我们每次想喝的时候都挤到你的实验室，这样不太好。所以它现在住在厨房里，每个人都可以享受它。你也有个理由偶尔出来透透气。”

“你就当这是一个团队合作的历练嘛。”Clint插话。

“当什么是团队合作的历练？“Steve说，走出楼梯间。

“咖啡，”Clint说。“来点吗？“

“好的，谢谢。”Steve说着接过递来的杯子。

“瞧，这才是得到咖啡的正确途径，”Tony说。“Cap就绝对不会偷我的咖啡机，是吧？”

“呃，不会？”Steve说。

“完全正确，”Tony说。“不过这咖啡确实赞，对吧？”

Steve耸了耸肩。“还不错。”

Tony把他的杯子狠狠地掼在台面上。Clint下巴都掉下来了。就连Coulson看上去也有点担心。

“不错？”Tony说。“你管这只能叫不错？“

Steve环顾四周，看着他们。“有什么特别的吗？”

 

**2\. 38个电影之夜**

“我对电脑了解不多，但我觉得他不太可能和连上他们的船，”《独立日》的演职员表开始滚动的时候，Steve说。“我的意思是，连我的手机都插不进我的Stark平板，他的电脑怎么可以连外星武器呢？“

“没有长成那样的外星人。”Thor厌恶地说。

—

“这是给孩子看的吗？”刀疤掉下荣耀石的时候，Steve有点疑惑地问。

“我总觉得这取材于我家族中曾经发生过的事情。”Thor皱眉道。

—

“哦，这不可能，”Thor轻蔑地说。“这极其荒谬。有哪个女人会选择一个在阳光下闪闪发光的男人，而不去选一个可化为狼形的真正勇士？荒谬可笑。”

“这是你在这部片子里看到的最不现实的东西？“Steve表示怀疑。

“Natasha女士，这位年轻的女士一定是犯了一个严重的错误，”Thor说。“一位中庭女子会更偏爱一位和他的族群并肩战斗的斗士，不是吗？我的女士？“

Natasha轻声打了个鼾。

—

“我不认为用更大的罐子对他战胜这个最危险的海洋生物有何帮助。”Thor坚定地说。

Clint直笑了五分钟。

—

“Thor，你是在……哭么？”

“我不知道怎么会有男人、女人或孩子看这部电影而不被情感洪流所淹没。”Thor说着，一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑下。“如此智慧。生活，确实，就像一盒巧克力。”

“这不是一部基于真实故事改编的电影，是不是？”Steve说。“我的意思是，这些不可能都发生在一个人身上。对吗？”

—

“对，我敢说他会回来的，”Steve嘟囔道。

—

“我爱死这一幕了，”惊惧交加的船员们站在那里，看着外星生物从他们的同事身体里破胸而出的时候Clint说。他转向Thor。“现实里没有这样的外星生物，对吧？对吗？”  
Thor向后靠在座位上，一言不发。

—

“这是一个引人入胜的想法！”Thor说。“我想在中庭开办一个这样的战士俱乐部！Rogers队长，你当然是同意的对吗？”

Steve皱了皱眉头。“似乎有点不必要的暴力。”

“确实如此！”Thor满腔热情地说。

“可能我们还是应该看到结局再说。”Bruce建议道。

“我想知道的是，如果他们都不被允许谈论它，他们是怎么把它建立起来的呢？”Steve说。“感觉是个相当大的剧情漏洞啊。”

“跟你一起看电影真是太糟糕了。”Tony说道。

—

“现在是谁在哭泣了，鹰眼？”Thor得意地说。

“Jack放手的时候你要是不哭，你就不是人。”Clint吸着鼻子说。Coulson拍了拍他的膝盖以示安慰。

“你认识泰坦尼克号上的人吗，Steve？”Tony说。

“我没那么老。”Steve说。

“这不算个答案。”Bruce说。

Steve脸红了。

—

“我们确定他们这个想法不是从神盾那里来的吗？”Steve问道，显得有点担心。“我们没有抹除记忆的能力对不对？”

“绝对没有长成那样的外星人。”Thor说。

 

**3\. 24次Hulk化（19次有意的，5次是事故）**

Bruce的朋友从来都不多。

即使在愤怒的绿色怪物事件之前，他也谈不上受欢迎。当他开始与Hulk分享同一具身体之后，派对邀请之源就真的开始枯竭了。

但是复仇者们吧——他们是一个团队，而且他们似乎很喜欢他，并不介意——在某些情况下，还很喜欢——那个愤怒的绿色怪物。他不确定他能不能把他们算成朋友，目前来说，还不行，不过考虑到他有多少敌人，对Bruce来说他们已经足够接近朋友的范畴了。

除了一个明显的例外。

因此命中注定，在第四次任务的时候，Bruce在皇后区中心Hulk化，然后在那个例外的旁边醒来。

“别动。”Natasha平静地说。

Bruce也没打算动。他对着黑暗眨着眼睛。“你没事吧？”

“我还活着。”Natasha说.。她挪动了下，Bruce听到周围碎石移动的声音。绝对是有什么塌了。Bruce觉得这应该是他的锅。

“呃，”Bruce说。“发生什么了？”

“我们上面的大楼塌了。你的体型足够大，可以给我们一点喘息的空间，但我不知道还能撑多久。它随时都可能塌陷。”

Bruce喘出一声笑声。“就这样？”

“我还很肯定这幢楼着火了。”

“通讯器呢？”Bruce问。

“我的被毁了，”Natasha说。“你的大概在你变身的那条街上。”

“很明显Tony对他所谓的防绿巨人硬件还得测试得更严格一点。”Bruce边说边轻微地扭动了一下。他的眼睛终于适应了黑暗，周围堆起的瓦砾离他们很近。Natasha蜷缩在碎砖烂瓦组成的墙边，尽量远离Bruce。空气很热，Bruce觉得Natasha对着火的猜测是对的。

“你不会有事吧？”Natasha说，她的声音令人钦佩地保持稳定，Bruce知道她是什么意思：如果他在这里Hulk化，他们这个喘息的空间可能会崩坍，而Natasha会被碾碎。

“是的，”Bruce坚定地说。“我经历过更糟的。他们很快就会找到我们的。”

Natasha看起来并不信服。沉重的沉默持续了很长的时间。Bruce用鼻子深深地吸了一口气，一、二、三、四、五，用嘴呼气。

“呼吸练习？”Natasha说。

“有帮助。”Bruce说。

在他下一次呼吸时，Bruce听到Natasha跟上了他的节奏。

“还有什么有帮助的？”Natasha在吐气时问道。

“我写日记。”Bruce说。

“听起来不错。”Natasha殷勤地说，这不是个好迹象。

“你认为这很蠢。”

漫长的停顿。“我认为把敏感信息写下来不太明智。”

Bruce耸耸肩。“我主要用它来跟踪记录，你懂的，当——当它发生的时候。等我清醒过来，我会记录下状态，我的血压，我之前在想什么，我记得的最后一件事，醒来的时候我在哪里。”

又一个漫长的停顿。“你不记得变成Hulk时的事情？”Natasha慢慢地说。

“有时候有些——闪回。一辆压扁的车，一堆砖头，奔跑的人——诸如此类的东西，”Bruce说。“有时候什么都没有。”

“Natasha？”是Clint的声音，在废墟中激起回音。“Tash？你在这儿吗？”

“屋顶塌了，”Natasha喊道。“Bruce和我在一起。我们被困住了。”

“这忒么都快烧没了，你玩我的吧？”Clint说。“找到他们了，伙计们。Tash，我来救你了。”

“别伤着自己。”Natasha挖苦道，外面哗啦一声，克林特显然在挖Bruce脚边的瓦砾。

“跟你说会没事的。”Bruce说，透过烟雾，他觉得他看到了她的微笑。

—

“Hulk接住了鹰眼三次。”一个月后的某天，Bruce正在客厅沙发上俯身于一本干细胞研究的书，Natasha出人意料地开口说道。

“嗯？“他说，摇晃脑袋好清清脑里的蛛网。她站在厨房岛台边，往茶里舀入一勺糖。

“昨天。我大部分时间在街区另一边，在卡车的后面，所以我没看到，不过Clint告诉我了。有两次是他跳的，大家伙知道他要跳，但第三次是他看见Clint掉下来，然后冲过半个街区接住他。”

“哦。”Bruce说。他一点都不记得了。关于那场战斗的记忆是模糊的：他们被要求协助NYPD对付一群正在破坏一个农贸市场的巨大北极狼。他记得听到有人尖叫，然后醒来的时候他躺在公园大街上，Tony悬停在他上方，递给他一条从布鲁克斯兄弟（注：美国服装品牌）店里顺来的裤子。

“我想你会愿意知道这个的。”Natasha说。

“嗯，确实。谢谢你。”Bruce说。

Natasha耸耸肩，走开了。

—

“他越来越善于听Cap指挥了。”

Bruce眨了眨眼睛，睡眼惺忪地望着Natasha。他都不知道她什么时候进来的。他也不记得给过她进入他实验室的权限，不过她明显还是弄到了而且他发现自己并不介意。

“什么？”

“Hulk，”Natasha说。“星期四，在泽西城。他好几次都听了Steve的话。他封锁了火车站，这样我们试图追踪炸弹的时候平民就不会进去了，等一切都搞定以后，Steve告诉他我们需要你回来，他就坐在铁轨旁等着。”

“嗯，”Bruce说。“这么一想，我的确觉得酸痛感比平时好了点儿。”

“他没那么糟糕，真的。”Natasha说。

Bruce笑了，在他自己听来笑声里充满震惊。“这不是一个很普遍的观点。”

“也许这应该是。”Natasha说。

—

“我记得你。”Bruce说。

Natasha窝在沙发上，手里拿着一本书，一条毯子铺在腿上，洗完澡后她头发还湿着。

“今天早上？”长岛上的战斗短暂但是很激烈，对方远远多于他们，但神盾带来了后援，Tony尝试了某种实验性的能量盾，而从Bruce醒来时的感觉来看，Hulk砸得真的非常带劲儿。最终一切都解决得还不错。

“对，”Bruce说。“你——和他说话。当神盾带着坦克出现的时候，他很——“Bruce吞咽了一下，很难把感情归于Hulk。“他很害怕。”

“他跟军队有段不愉快的经历。”Natasha说。“我做了我能做的。”

“这很有帮助，”Bruce说。“实际上，这非常有帮助。我——我记得。比平常记得多。”

“那是好还是坏？”Natasha看起来真的很好奇。

“这很好，我想，”Bruce说。“对，很好。”

—

“嗯，伙计们？”托尼说，他的声音即使透过战甲机械化的过滤也听起来很紧张。“嗯，我觉得它要炸了。”

（后来，他们在正式简报里，房间里的每个人都觉得该怪自己。他们每个人都说，Natasha也该怪他们。

“我知道我在做什么，”而Natasha在病床上说。“我自己决定进入一个Stark正在测试某个原型的房间。我想这就很清楚该怪谁了。”）

Bruce，在玻璃后，仅比Tony晚了一瞬间接到警告，然后斥力炮就炸了；实验室里充满了滚滚浓烟，Natasha像一个塑料模特一样被甩在墙上。在他知道他在做什么之前，Bruce已经冲过了双层加固的门，虽然JARVIS正在说：“Banner博士，我建议您等到烟雾散尽再进入房间——”

但是Natasha躺在地上而且这看起来很不妙而且另一个家伙也不喜欢——

然后他就不记得了。

几个小时后，他醒过来，俯身于医院的病床上，双手握住一只小巧一些的手。他慢慢直起身来。

Natasha昏迷着，鼻子里插着氧气管，手上打着点滴。

“她很好，”Clint说，Bruce转过身，看见他没精打采地坐在靠墙的访客椅上。”她还醒了一会儿呢。没有内出血，只是失血过多和脑震荡。他们说她过几天就好了。”

Bruce回头看着Natasha，眨了眨眼睛。“我怎么到这儿来的？”

“跑着来的，”Clint说。“跟在医疗运输车后面。穿过市中心。Coulson在和公关人员打交道呢。”

“我——另一个家伙追着救护车跑？”

Clint耸耸肩。”我们能把他怎么办呢？他出现了，不是特别有帮助，顺便说，因为他一直咆哮还特别占地方。然后他就不肯让她离开他的视线了。”

“然后他们就让他进来了？”Bruce惊恐地说。

“Cap让他冷静到足以带着他走过神盾，没吓着太多特工，然后我们说服他们让他呆在这里，只要我们能一直留个人看着。她醒过来以后，她让他拉把椅子过来然后让他握着她的手，呃——算是拍着他头发把他哄睡着的。”

“噢，天哪。”Bruce喃喃地说，转过来看着他自己手中握着的Natasha的手，跟那个家伙的手比起来它看起来一定非常娇小。

“还挺甜蜜的，说真的，”Clint说，Bruce可以听到他声音中的微笑。”他马上就安静了，然后你在她睡着之后就变回来了。不用太担心。我觉得她还挺喜欢他的，伙计。他肯定也挺喜欢她。”

Bruce用拇指抚过Natasha的手背。“是的，”他说。“很喜欢。”

**4\. Coulson的七条新领带**

“复仇者们，报告状态。”

“有大量的烟雾和碎片，但一楼已解除警报。”Steve说。

“警察疏散了平民，建筑倒塌时无人受伤。”Natasha说。

“尽管恶徒的巢穴已毁，毫无疑问证据也随着它一并消失，但我们胜利了。”Thor说，伴着一声闷哼；Coulson能想象他正在用Mjolnir把建筑物碎块砸飞。

“我这上边看起来情况不错，”Tony说。“我是说，除了那栋大楼塌了现在还有点着火之外。我在盯着Hulk，他把三个暴徒困在巷子里了，我得下去确保他别把他们砸太狠了。”

“收到。”Coulson说，等着第六个复仇者的报告。直到斯塔克大厦楼顶灯火通明的任务控制室内的沉默变得难以忍受，Coulson再次按下通讯器。“鹰眼？收到吗？你的状态？”

“恩，我伤了。”Clint说，Coulson叹了口气，半是放心半是恼怒。“不太糟，说不定——啊——屋顶塌掉我跳下逃生梯的时候肯定扭到膝盖了，有可能断了，啊啊，绝对断了，卧槽。”

“这是今年第七次了。”Coulson说。

“什么？不可能，长官 ，”Clint说。“还没到呢。是第六次。”

“第七次了。”Natasha说，背景中的警笛声呼啸而过。

“对，我很肯定是第七次，”Tony补充道。“第六次是加菲猫，因为那家伙有爪子，然后你的肺被刺穿了。”

“那是第五次，”Clint说。“绝对是第五次。”

“不对，第五次是海盗。”Steve插话道。

“的确如此，”Thor说。“你在宏伟的城市匹兹堡不幸遇到了有毒化学品事故。那真是一场恢弘的战斗，虽然我不希望你永久佩戴那个眼罩。”

“我以为海盗是第四次。”Clint说，有点困惑。

“你尽管再数一遍，绝对是七次。”Coulson说：“六个复仇者有五个同意了。”

“你们都联合起来对付我，”Clint说，然后深吸一口气。“好吧，哇哦，要是我承认这是第七次，能有人能来接我或者给我带点吗啡什么的吗？”

“我能定位到你的位置，我来了，”Tony说，Coulson可以听到反重力装置的呼啸声。“我会带他回家的，特工。要不要我们顺路去下阿玛尼？”

“领带不着急，”Coulson冷冷地说。“等会儿见。”

—

一切始于布达佩斯。

让布达佩斯之行变得非常、非常糟糕的原因Coulson已经不想再回忆了，但它是这样结束的：Coulson坐在辆1995年产别克LeSabre的后座上，Clint的脑袋枕着他的膝盖，他最好的领带绑在神盾资产的大腿上。

“你应该叫后援。”Coulson说，他的手压着伤口，血从手指间渗出来。

“那刀看起来没那么大。”Clint说。Clint错了。

“你是个白痴。”Natasha在前座说，她紧紧握着方向盘，用至少超了一倍的速度冲向安全屋。她的左眼下有块淤青。

后备箱里传来一声撞击，他们都无视了它。

“我毁了你的领带，”Clint说，拨弄着领带的时候有点对眼儿，基本上，领带已经被Clint的血泡透了。”我最喜欢这条了。”

“你得给我买条新的，”Coulson说。“Barton，不然我不会放过你的。”

“放心吧，老大，”Clint说，然后立马晕了过去。

关于布达佩斯最重要的一点是，Clint活下来了。真是千钧一发，如果Coulson没有在任务前特别要求准备一品托O型阴性血（这个资产是忒么O型阴性血）的话，Clint很可能会在安全屋手术室的不锈钢台子上把血流干。在两周以后他们把三角洲突击队运回DC，又过了三周Barton才能执行较轻的任务。

Clint回到总部的第一天，Coulson早晨上班，在办公桌上看到一个包裹。

不是炸弹！上面的一张便条纸上写着，Phil嘴角勾起一个微笑。他拆掉包装纸，打开盒子，看到一条印着卡通小章鱼的领带。谢谢你CHU手相助！盒子里的另一张便条纸上写着，Phil笑着，直到他担心自己可能会哭出来。

第二天他就戴上了。在自助餐厅里，Clint在Phil坐到他对面的时候什么也没说，但他咧嘴笑了，对Phil来说这就足够了。

不知怎的，它后来就成了个传统。七个月后，Clint在悉尼从一个屋顶跳到逃亡卡车上，一条腿断了两处，他拄着拐一瘸一拐地走进Phil的办公室，把一条蜗牛图案的领带扔到Phil大腿上。

“接下来的几个星期我都会走得超级慢的。”Clint说，慢慢出溜到访客椅上。

“很风趣。”Coulson说，然后在Clint拆掉石膏之前戴了它三次。

在某个时间点，五号领带之后（小猪扑满，因为擦过Clint太阳穴的子弹来自一个华尔街的贪污犯）不过在六号领带之前（棕榈树，“有点像我掉下来那棵。”Clint说，Coulson觉得他想法有点扯。），Coulson问，“如果我吻你你会不高兴吗？”

Clint眨了眨眼睛。他们在奥斯陆，正在一个潜在恐怖分子的办公室外边做为时四个小时的蹲守，而且前两个小时都没说过话。这个问题，委婉地说，问得比较突然。

“完全不会，长官。”Clint说，然后他们就接吻了，在冰冷的车里，嘴唇滚烫，手忙脚乱地拉扯着，想把更多肌肤暴露出来品尝，Coulson想踹自己，因为自己表现得十足不专业：他正在一次任务里勾搭一个资产，不过接着Clint的手伸进他的裤子，他剩下的想法就飞出窗外了。

两小时后无线电传来指令：“三角洲突击队，这里是控制台，目标被发现正在前往奥斯陆机场，请追赶。”一直守在街对面那间据说目标很常光顾的酒吧的Natasha打开了车后门钻进来。

“浪费时间，”她说，在Coulson把车飚出停车场的时候扣上安全带。”“我们该料到有人会给他通风报信的。”她停了停，扬起眉毛。“啊。当然了。我花了一个晚上喝着廉价啤酒和一个叫Jan的男人调情，然后你俩搞上了。”

“Tash！”Clint喊道。

“怎么了？这算秘密？”Natasha说。

—

 

在接下来的一年中，Clint又给了Phil五条领带，并且把他的一半东西都搬到了Phil家。那时候Clint刚从10号领带造成的伤害中痊愈——他被一个雇佣兵弄伤了脚踝——“都值不上一条领带。”Phil一边轻手轻脚给他缠上绷带一边嘟囔着，Clint只是耸耸肩。在一个下雨的清晨，Phil趁着Clint熟睡的时候用4号（朝天椒，Clint把一个初级探员从格拉斯哥的一个烧着的仓库里带出来的时候烧伤的）和9号（戴墨镜的圣诞老人，跟他眉毛上缝的八针没啥关系，只因为它发生在12月24号）把他的手臂绑在床头板上。

“这样还好吗？”他轻声说，咬着Clint的耳垂把他弄醒。

“啊——”Clint说。

“这是Yes还是No，Barton？” 

“是个Yes，长官，绝对的Yes。”Clint呻吟着弓起背，他的阴茎已经明显半勃了。裸睡确实有它的好处。

“很好。”Phil说，顺着Clint的脖子舔出一条湿漉漉的印记，滑过他的胸，含住紧绷的乳头。Clint拉紧了手上的领带，不过Phil早就知道对付Clint这么强壮的人需要打什么样的结了。

“你在审讯的时候这么干过么？”Clint喘着气道。

“使用非常规控制手段来维持局面可控？有过。”Phil说着，点吻过Clint的肋骨，他的双手在头顶被绑起之后这里变得很容易把玩。“玩弄某人直到他求我操他？有过。”

“哦，老天，”Clint呻吟着，分开双腿。Phil在Clint的大腿上吸出一个印子。“你要弄死我了，长官。”他的声音因为睡眠和性爱而沙哑，Phil把他压进床里，伸出手玩弄Clint因为他的舔吻还湿着的乳头，对着他微笑。

“没打算弄死你，”Phil说。“至少今天没有。”

“没什么比跟一个可能某天会干掉你的人睡更爽的了。”Clint说，扭着屁股想让他的阴茎离Phil的嘴近一点。

“的确增加了某种无法言说的吸引力。”Phil同意，舔过Clint硬热的顶端，然后又退开轻轻对它吹气。

“你是个混蛋，你知道吗？“Clint说，额头渗出汗水。

“的确有人这么说过我一两次。”Phil说，用他空着的手捧住Clint的双球，听到Clint发出轻笑，然后他把Clint的龟头含进嘴里，舌头在紧绷的皮肤上打转。

“我想要——操——Phil。”Clint喘着气，Phil“啵“的一声吐出Clint的阴茎，面无表情地看着他。

“什么？”

“我想——我——天哪，把你该死的衣服脱掉，别逼我。”Clint说，胸口剧烈起伏，Phil笑了。

“我会的，”他说，但他没有，而是伸手从床边的桌子上拿了润滑油。Clint扭着脖子试图在Phil经过的时候吻他，但Phil躲开了。“不行，你不能动。"

Clint低吼着，Phil觉得那声音直抵他的下腹。拿到润滑油，他倾身给Clint一个缠绵的吻，Clint饥渴地回吻他，舌头湿润强硬。Phil抽身对他笑了笑，然后滑下床，手指轻轻刮过Clint的肩膀、手臂和身侧——感觉Clint颤抖着起了鸡皮疙瘩——向下到他的屁股和大腿，然后他慢慢地绕着Clint的洞口打圈，同时把Clint阴茎的头含进嘴里。

“啊，我操，”Clint咒骂道，朝着Phil的手指扭动，但Phil只是懒懒地地转动他的手指，以同样的速度吞吐着Clint的阴茎。“我想要——我想感觉你在我里面，马上立刻就现在。”

“现在？“Phil说，继续他的令人痛苦的缓慢挑逗。

“不是，我们可以起床先去做个任务，老天，Phil，再来，哦我的上帝–”

Phil顺畅地滑入第二个指节，找到里面的那一点，Clint脚趾蜷曲着，猛地拱起身大声喘息。Phil缓缓加入第二根手指，一点一点打开他，慢慢地吮吸着Clint的阴茎。

“你这样看起来很美，”Phil说。“性感迷人。我可以这样玩弄你一整晚。”他舔过Clint的龟头，手指缓慢地进出。

Clint呻吟着。“啊，长官，整晚可不行，操，我要你上我，我想要你的鸡巴——啊” Phil加入了第三根手指把Clint撑开。

“你的嘴太脏了，Barton。”Phil说。

“你忒么爱死它了，”Clint咧嘴笑着，他的肌肉在用力拉扯束缚的时候隆起。“把衣服脱了，Phil，你都塞了几根手指在我屁股里了，还穿得衣服不合适。”

Phil没法反驳这个。他脱掉内衣裤，自然地开始套弄自己的阴茎。

Clint发出大声地呻吟。“操，我想摸你。”他的眼睛随着Phil的手上下滑动。

“你还被绑着呢，”Phil说。“你的手感觉还好吗？血液循环还畅通吗？”

“我他妈一点都不在乎这个。”Clint说，咬着嘴唇扭动着，看着Phil自慰。

“作为你的管理者，我必须时刻保持警惕，这是为了我们两个人好。”Phil说，一手滑上Clint的手臂，他的手指缠绕上Clint（很温暖，血液循环良好）的手，然后微笑着注视Clint的眼睛，看着Clint回望他。

“长官，要是你不想操我，我确信我能再找一个愿意操我的管理人。”Clint说。

“我倒是想把你转给Sitwell来着，但他没兴趣。”Phil重新爬回床上，撑在Clint上边。他俯下身，轻轻地咬了Clint的肩膀，然后用他的牙齿沿着Clint的锁骨滑下。Clint扭动着，抬起屁股让他们的阴茎碰在一起，但这远远不够。

“啊，你这个混蛋，你是故意的。”Clint抱怨道，想用腿把Phil圈近一点。

“我当然是故意的。”Phi冷静地在Clint耳边说，把他的阴茎放在Clint的入口，只是放在那儿，当clint向他靠去的时候就拿开。

“操你的，我的上帝啊，操——求你了Phil，求你快点操我吧，”Clint说，把腿缠上Phil的背。“天啊，我需要你，现在就要你，求你操我吧。”

“既然你诚心诚意的要求了。”Phil说，慢慢地滑进他的身体。Clint仰头呻吟着，Phil觉得他这次坚持不了很久的，Clint在他身下，完全顺从，发出的声音。“我喜欢把你绑起来，Barton。这样比较好掌控。“

“其他的管理者只用手机就行了。”Clint说，跟上Phil的节奏，他们的皮肤紧贴在一起，因为汗水而变得湿滑。

“要我碰你吗？”Phil在Clint耳边轻声说。

“要，上帝啊绝对要，”Clint说，“求你了。”

“你学得很快。”Phil说，抬起身，伸出一只手握住Clint的阴茎。

“我被教得好，”Clint说，向上拱起蹭着Phil的手，Phil能感觉到汗水顺着自己的脊背滑下，Clint的眼睛闭得紧紧的，在床上完全敞开，他信任Phil，让他把自己绑起来，给他所有他想要的，而Phil感觉几乎无法承受这个。

“射给我，”他说，撸动Clint阴茎的速度加快了，在头部轻轻拧过，他知道Clint喜欢的方式，快速地套弄。“就这么被我绑着，射出来，不射就别想让我解开——”

“啊，老天，”Clint说，“上帝啊。”然后他射了，滚烫的液体喷溅在他的腹部，Phil紧握他高潮了他直到Clint紧绷的肌肉在床上放松下来。“我勒个去。”Clint说，笑嘻嘻懒洋洋地看着Phil。

“你在笑什么？“Phil说，用力撞入Clint的身体。“你还被我绑着呢。我要把你绑一整天。”

“我不介意，”Clint说，Phil的手指陷进Clint的屁股，用力冲刺了一次、两次、三次然后射进Clint滚烫紧致的身体里，在倒在床上之前他肯定自己在Clint身侧留下了指印。

“你早晚会介意的。”Phil说，伸手把Clint的右手腕从床头解下来。

“我希望你那些领带没坏”，Clint说，“我花了好多心思选的，你知道么。”

“它们很坚强的。”Phil说，解开Clint的手腕然后轻轻吻了吻内侧，抵住跳动的血管。Clint看着Phil为他解开另一只手，用同样的温柔吻过。Clint用他好不容易恢复自由的手臂把Phil抱得紧紧地，抚过所有他能碰到的地方，吻着他的脖子，把自己黏在Phil身上。

“我真忒么爱你。”他把头埋在Phil的脖子里喃喃着，然后秒睡。

Phil没能睡着。

 

—

 

几个月后Coulson走进办公室，看到他的办公桌上放着一条领带，他知道Clint在朱诺（阿拉斯加首府）执行任务。他觉得世界在他的脚下倾斜了。他抓起安全线路电话按下快速拨号键。

“哈罗——”

“报告状态。”他咆哮着，不过紧握住桌沿的手松开了；Clint还活着，他听起来没事，虽然他显然有事，因为有条领带，领带意味着他受伤了，什么时候发生的，为什么Coulson没有收到报告？“特工，回话，报告你的状态。”

“哇哦，哇哦，Phil，”Clint说。”怎么了，你没事吧？”

“我没事吧？”Phil说。“我当然没事，你有事！”

“我有事？”Clint说，听起来是真的感到困惑。

“我收到一条领带。”Phil厉声说道。

“哎呦我去，”Clint抱怨着。”我忘了时差了，我以为你到办公室之前我还有时间给你打电话呢。哦操——-你打开看了吗？”

“当然——”

“不，你认真看了吗？”

Phil还真没认真看。他把手伸进盒子把它拎出来。

它上面印满了巨大的、粉红色的、勃起的鸡鸡们。

“噢。”Coulson说。

“啪啪纪念日快乐！”Clint说。

“那都不算个日子。”Phil说。

“这当然算个日子。你看，我看到这条领带，我知道我来不及回去，所以我就把它寄过去了，我还以为你会记得我们的一周年——”

“没想到我们还要纪念你第一次吸我的屌的那天。”Phil说。

“嗯，我认为这是值得纪念的，”Clint说，Phil可以听到他克制住的趾高气扬的笑容。”好吧，这挺傻的，我应该想到你会担心的，我知道领带只代表——”

“我没担心。”Phil立马说。

“啊哈。”Clint说。

“我是在检查一个重要的神盾资产的状况。”Phil说。

“好吧，”Clint说。“当然是咯。”

“既然现在已经确定了那笔资产完好无损，我要回去工作了。”

“我也爱你，长官。”Clint大笑着挂了电话。

 

—

 

住在Stark大厦的头一年，往好了说，很艰难。

首先是整件“Coulson死了”的事情，对那段时间Phil没什么记忆（他大多数时间都……死着），Clint从来没有提过，但据Natasha说“非常糟糕”。

然后是整件“哇哦Coulson还没死”的事情，其中涉及到很多心理治疗，以及文书工作，以及Clint绝对绝对不承认的：“没有长官我没哭，你个没死成的王八蛋。”

然后，当然，还有跟复仇者在一起的生活，它有它的好处（团队建设，还有超赞的咖啡）和坏处（完全没有隐私，还有Tony Stark）。Phil本来没打算搬过去，Tony倒是邀请过他，但Clint没说什么，Phil不想把他逼到某个诡异的境地，让他不得不对自己解释什么他已经习惯一个人睡了之类的，所以Phil只是抓住他能得到的，隔一段时间就在Clint的房间里呆上一晚，不过大多数时候会回到他在布朗克斯的安全屋，这样他们可以不用谈论这件事了。

Phil非常、非常擅长回避谈论事情。这是他成为好间谍的原因之一。

之后，有一天，他回到布朗克斯，他所有的东西都不见了：他的衣服，他的美国队长收藏品，他最爱的枕头，甚至他的牙刷。他想过要叫保安的，不过能活着闯进一个神盾安全屋的人屈指可数，所以最后他选择叫了辆出租车去Stark大厦。

“欢迎回家，Coulson探员。”他乘电梯时JARVIS说。

“我注意到你的用词了，JARVIS。”Phil说。

“请原谅，先生。可能是我的口误。”

Phil翻了个白眼。Clint的楼层没人——Phil觉得他战略性撤退了——然后Phil打开壁橱门，搜索书架，恩，没错，东西都在：Phil的突击队杯子混在咖啡桌上的小摆设中间，Phil的书籍排在书架上，Phil不断增长的领带收藏整齐地挂在壁橱里。Phil的东西和Clint的混在一起，就像它们一直就在这里一样，好像这是很自然的事情一样。

Clint在门口等着，Phil听见他来了。“你可以直说的，你知道么。”他说，脑袋还埋在橱柜里，Clint把他装收集卡的盒子稳妥地放在里面了。“如果你是想让我搬进来的话。”

“我还以为你知道呢。”Clint说。

“我通常不爱做假设。”Phil说，转向Clint，交叉双臂。

“你愿意假设我喜欢捆绑，但是不愿意假设你能从外区烂透了的安全屋搬出来跟我住？Coulson，你的下线也太模糊了吧？“

“至于你的下线，很显然低于偷光别人所有的东西。”Phil说。

“这不叫偷，这叫搬。”

Phil叹了口气。“不敢相信我要住在Stark大厦了。”

“你会习惯的，”Clint说，咧嘴一笑。“有不少附加福利呢。Tash在这里。Thor总是愿意一起玩电子游戏。Tony的咖啡很赞。”

“要是我看到Stark出现在这间套房，我可不保证会干出什么来。”Phil说。

“收到。”Clint说。

 

—

 

“Phil？”

Clint听起来像是被什么勒住了一样，Phil瞬间醒来，摸索他放在床下的手枪。他在上弹夹的同时翻了个身，观察着周围的环境。透过窗外照进来的光，他看到Clint坐在床上，脸上凝固着一个无声的尖叫。Phil的心跳放缓了，他把枪放在床边的地板上。

“Clint，”Phil说，并轻轻地碰了一下Clint的肩膀，不想吓着他；他看起来还陷在噩梦中挣扎着醒来。“Clint，我在这里。”

“你死了。”Clint说，同时推开Phil的手。

“我没死，”Phil说。“嘿，看着我。”他抬起Clint的下巴，Clint的眼睛眨了一次，两次，三次，脑中的齿轮开始转动，他慢慢从潜意识中挣脱出来。

“噢，天哪。”他哽咽着，双臂搂住Phil的脖子，用一种太紧的力道抱住他。

“我在这儿。”Phil说，他们默默地拥抱着彼此。

“好了，现在你看到了，”Clint说，后来他们肩并肩躺着，手握在一起，知道他们在太阳升起前没法再睡着了。“噩梦。操他妈停不下来的噩梦。栩栩如生，好像才刚发生。”

”自从我死了以后？”Phil说。

“自从我被一个外星人控制过意识之后，”Clint说。“天啊，Coulson，不是所有的事情都是关于你的。”

Phil知道他只是在开玩笑。

“你知道我说了什么吗，在我摆脱控制以后？”Clint说，Phil紧绷起来，因为Clint从来没有说什么他被Loki心灵控制时候的事。Phil读了官方的报告，还有Natasha非正式的评估，看完之后好几个小时他都觉得难受，他对自己发誓永远不会主动问Clint。

“你说什么？”Phil说。

“我在这里，Natasha把我绑了起来，以防我还没完全恢复自我意识，你知道的，我差点杀了她，我那时候还有点浑浑噩噩的，然后我——你知道我说了什么吗？我说，卧槽，你觉得Coulson会为了这个要多少条领带？”Clint刺耳地大笑。“那时候她告诉我你死了。这么说吧，我那时候被绑着可能是件好事。”

Phil更用力地攥住Clint的手。

 

—

 

“你是怎么处理这个的？”

Phil抬起头。Steve正皱着眉头喝某种绿不拉几的冰沙。外面的平台上，Thor飞来飞去，把各种各样的水果（多数是苹果和梨，不过Phil还看到一个哈密瓜在队伍中）扔到空中，Clint和Tony在比谁能先打到：Clint用箭，Tony用一个微型手持斥力炮原型。Phil很骄傲地注意到Clint目前领先于斥力炮，虽然他的拐杖被扔在门口，膝盖上还有支架。

“处理什么？”Phil问。

“Clint。”

“多看心理医生。”Phil说着继续写他的报告。

Steve哼了一声。“不，我是说——他一直受伤这件事。你怎么能受得了你爱——你关心的人总是以身犯险？而且还很——很莽撞？”

Phil顺着Steve的目光看向阳台。Tony刚抓住一只被一箭穿心的橙子，正用很嫌弃的表情看着它。“Clint其实没那么莽撞，”Phil说。Steve扬起一边眉毛。“我是说，他是有点。但真的莽撞的特工到不了七级的。Clint只是……不怎么好预测。”

“那你不担心吗？我的意思是——我是说是你很清楚他能照顾好自己，而且他也很擅长他在做的事情，但是——对他有感觉难道不会——不会妨碍你吗？”

Phil考虑了一下要怎么回答。他有种预感，万一他搞砸了这个，有人会非常非常郁闷的。

“有时候的确会。但天空航母上那次，我以为我要死了的时候，我很高兴来得及让Clint在我死前知道我对他的感情，”Phil最后说。“即使这样会让离开变得更加艰难。”

Steve看着Tony在阳台上爆掉一个西瓜。Thor惊讶地眨着眼睛，西瓜渣正顺着他胸前的铠甲滑下来，Clint发出了杠铃般的笑声。

“我们其实不是在讨论我和Clint，对吧？”Phil轻声说。

“不完全是。”Steve承认道。

Phil笑着回头写他的报告，心不在焉地抬手抚过他的领带，今年的七号，图案是手铐。

**Part 5. 31次深夜会面**

第一次在半夜撞见Steve的时候，Tony裸着。

Tony觉得这个点应该没人醒着，因为Jarvis说现在是早上4点，这是正常人睡觉的时间，他的队友都是正常人类。嗯，Thor是外星人，所以可能不算。哦，然后Bruce在经历他每月一次的特别日子。Natasha是一个冷面杀手，即便他现在已经看到过她用牙线剔牙的样子了Tony还是觉得她好可怕。而Clint，他用的武器在17世纪之后就再也没流行过了。哦，然后Steve是个超级人类，出生于1918年。好吧，他的队友没一个是正常人类。Tony很可能是他们中最正常的人类了，Tony以前可从来就没当过最正常的，不管是啥。呵呵。

不管怎么说，凌晨四点。其他人肯定都睡着了。

“啊哦。”Tony走进厨房，发现Steve没睡着。事实上，Steve正靠在厨房岛上，一手拿着一杯茶，一手拿着一本翻开的书。

Steve眨了眨眼睛。Tony低头瞥了一眼。恩，还是啥也没穿。

“嗨。”Steve说。

“我没想到有人还醒着。”Tony说着走向食品储藏柜。

“我也没想到。”Steve说。

“如果我知道的话，我会穿点衣服之类的。”Tony说，仔细地在空了一半的混合甜甜圈盒子里选了一个釉面的。有人把所有巧克力的都拿走了。他的直觉告诉他那是Natasha，倒不是说有任何人敢拆穿她。

“我倒无所谓。”Steve说，回头继续看他的书。

Tony吃了一大口甜甜圈。“对啊，你原来在军队里。肯定看过更糟的。”

Steve鼻孔喷着气。”糟得多了。”

“其实我刚才在实验室里有个小爆炸，我都不觉得那叫爆炸，JARVIS非说那是个爆炸但我觉得他那是夸张，然后那里边有一丁点只有一咪咪危险的易燃液体，JARVIS就说我得冲个澡。我不去他就让Dummy冲我浇水然后偷走了我所有的衣服，然后我就说了几句粗鲁的话侮辱了他的服务器，我猜这就是他为什么不告诉我厨房里有人了。”

“非常敏锐，先生。”JARVIS说。

“我不介意。”Steve笑出了声。

沉默了一会儿。Tony嚼着说：“你经常这么晚睡吗？”

Steve耸耸肩。“有时候吧。”

“看啥书呢？”

Steve举起那本书。“《五十度灰》。Clint说这是他的最爱之一。”

“Clint说的，哈？”Tony说。“好吧，好好享受。接下来准备读什么？”

Steve耸耸肩。“还不确定，才刚开始看这个。我愿意接受建议——有什么好推荐吗？”

“《大众机械》，”Tony信心满满地说。“过刊，我有所有的电子版，问JARVIS就行，他会告诉你怎么在StarkTab或者电脑上看的。”

“倒不是说这书听起来没意思，”Steve说，“不过我还没搞清怎么用TiVo呢。”

Tony耸耸肩，把最后一块甜甜圈放进嘴里。“好吧，等你准备好的时候，这就是我的建议。我得去穿点衣服了，然后可能去睡个觉什么的。你也该考虑一下去睡觉，我听坊间传言说现在是午夜了。”

“我会考虑的，”Steve说。“回见，Tony。”

 

—

 

第二次碰面，Tony在生气。

他和Pepper吵了一整天。他们总是吵个不停——Tony记不起他们第一次见面的细节了，不过他敢说那时候他们就在吵架——可是他们分手的这几个月以来，常规的拌嘴变得更加扎心了。今晚，Pepper告诉Tony他很自私，然后Tony告诉Pepper他一点都忒么不在乎她是怎么想的，然后Pepper冷静地说，她改天再跟他谈，然后Tony把他的原型StarkPhone扔到房间另一边，发现它不像他想的那么抗摔。

所以，总的来说，这是一个相当糟心的夜晚。

他只想喝杯咖啡再回去继续工作，可是多亏了那些自称是室友然后偷走他咖啡机的混蛋们，他非得跑一趟厨房。他当时就应该直接再买一台咖啡机的。

“妈的智障。”Tony低声嘟囔着走出电梯，一边把他的备用电话塞进口袋里。

“怎么啦？”Steve在厨房餐桌旁问道。

Tony眨了眨眼睛。“哦。嗨。我刚没看见你。”他茫然地说。

“嗯，我喜欢和周边环境融为一体，”Steve干巴巴地说。“你还好吧？“

“我？“Tony说。“我当然很好。你还好吗？“

“呃，”Steve说。“好吧。不过我可不是站在厨房里自言自语说脏话的那个。”他举起勺子。“我只是在吃冰淇淋。”

“你只是在——好吧，”Tony说。“不吃甜点不肯上床睡觉。讲真的，你几岁啊你？”

Steve耸耸肩。“28或者96，看你怎么算了。”他若无其事地说，然后Tony突然觉得他站在厨房桌子旁的样子看起来好孤单。

他在想要不要掏出电话来。现在洛杉矶只有九点。要是他打个电话跟Pepper道歉，她说不定还肯跟他说话的。

Steve的勺子碰到碗壁发出叮当的声响。

Tony叹了口气。“有巧克力的吗？”他问道。

Steve抬头看他，他脸上有一闪而过的惊讶，然后变成了一个微笑。“当然，”他说，从桌子上直起身。“我们什么都有，这个地方几乎就是杂货店。嘿，你看道奇队的比赛了吗？”

“Jarvis告诉我他们干掉了巨人队，”Tony说，靠在柜台上，Steve打开冰箱，拿出一盒Ben & Jerry's冰激凌。

“干掉这个词都不合适，”Steve说，扔给Tony一把勺子。“摧枯拉朽。”

Tony笑着看Steve很兴奋地说他上次看的一场这样一边倒的比赛，那还是1940年的时候呢。眨眼就已经是凌晨3点45了，Tony和美国队长一起天南地北地聊了几个小时，俩人吃掉了差不多整整一箱冰激凌，确实，他们中某人有超级士兵的新陈代谢，但就是算上这个也太离谱了。

“等早上我会后悔吃这么多冰淇淋的。”电梯停在他的楼层，Tony打着哈欠走出去的时候扭过头说。

“你的身体会调整过来的。晚安，Tony。”Steve在电梯门关上的时候说。Tony瘫倒在床上，把枕头拉到胸前，几乎立刻就坠入梦中。好长时间以后他才想起来，他完全忘记要给Pepper打电话了。

 

—

 

“所以‘贼拉好’是一个很流行的俚语。”第二天的晚上Thor皱着眉头跟Clint走向电梯的时候说。

“哦，对啊，” Clint说。“就从这部电影开始的，大家都说‘贼拉好’。”（注）

“真奇怪，”Thor说。“我觉得我从来没听人这么说过。”

Tony哼了一声，转向Steve，电影的大部分时间他都很安静。“就算我都没那么坏，让Thor说贼——哦，”Steve头后仰着靠在沙发上，嘴巴张着，睡得很熟。Tony用手肘推了推他。“嗨，睡美人。”

Steve小声打了个呼。

“呕，”Tony说。“快起来，我不会把你抱到床上去的。Steve。”

Steve惊醒了，对Tony眨巴了一下眼睛。“啥？”

“你睡着了，”Tony说。“还流口水。”

“偶没。”Steve含糊地说道，用掌根搓着眼睛。

“昨晚睡太晚了？”Tony说。

“可能吧。”Steve耸耸肩。

“好吧，以后我不会再缠着你不让你睡觉了。”Tony飞快地说，站起来就走。

“诶，我不是那个意思——这样挺好的，”Steve打着哈欠说。“真的很不错。我，呃，我不像大多数人那样需要那么多睡眠，通常半夜都没别人醒着。所以昨晚那样挺好的，真的。”

“哦，”Tony说。他向后退向楼梯。“当然。”

“安，Tony。”他站起来伸着懒腰。Tony眨了眨眼睛，Steve的白色T恤被拉上去了，露出一小截肚子。

“晚安。”Tony说，尽量不要让自己在上楼的时候摔个狗啃泥。

 

—  
注：这里说的俚语其实是“fetch”，出自04年的一部青春片Mean Girls，电影想用“fetch”来表示很cool的意思，希望这个词能流行，不过一直没能真正流行起来。

 

第五、第六和第七次完全都是偶然的。Tony没在正常时间睡觉，正好Steve也没有睡，所以很自然地，当大厦的其他居民都躺在床上时，他们最后也只能找对方作伴了。Tony会要求任何的复仇者下车间帮忙测试新通讯器的，Steve只是碰巧是唯一一个醒着的。而毋庸置疑，当Steve终于在某个凌晨2点发现Twitter的时候，他可能会让任何人给他解释什么是“标签”的，但Tony正好路过休息室，所以就轮到他给他解释啥是#ThrowbackThursday（#怀旧老照片）

一切就这么发生了。又不是Tony故意安排的。所以说这没有什么，呃，大不了的。

“我没暗示它有，先生，”JARVIS温和地说着，一边拉出一幅大厦的活点地图，上面标明每个复仇者的实时位置。照上面标示，Steve，正在健身房。

“随你的便吧。”Tony说。

 

—

 

Gawker事件完全是JARVIS的错。

“先生，我可以建议你休息一下去弄点吃的吗？”Jarvis说，当时Tony差不多连续在Natasha的寡妇蛰设计图纸上工作了十三、四个小时了。那些寡妇蛰在头一天对付某个控制磁场的家伙的战斗中短路了，战后简报之后，她把它们放在他的办公桌上，坚定地通知他，下次不许再发生这样的事。考虑到他上个月差点把她炸飞，他也的确欠她一次。

“是吃早饭的时间了吗？”“Tony问，眯着眼睛研究第三中继器的结构，想着是不是能把它做得再小一点儿。

“差不多半夜了，”JARVIS说，“不过我敢肯定，如果你愿意，你可以在厨房里找到类似早餐的东西。Barton探员的儿童麦片在今天早上补过货了。”

“当然啦，”Tony说。“半小时，过半个小时提醒我。”

“我强烈建议你考虑现在休息一下，先生。”JARVIS说。

Tony歪了歪头。“有什么特别的原因吗？还是你纯粹就想给我捣蛋？”“

“Rogers队长刚走进厨房，”JARVIS说。“他几乎一整天都没有离开自己的私人住处。如果允许我大胆假设的话，我相信他很需要一些陪伴。”

Tony叹了口气站了起来。“你是一个爱管闲事的家伙，知道不？我可没设计让你多管闲事。”

“恕我有不同意见。”Tony关上车间门的时候JARVIS说。

Tony走进厨房的时候Steve正一脸忧伤地盯着打开的冰箱。

“在找东西吗？”Tony说，试着表现得像他只是碰巧刚刚走进厨房，而不是被他的控制狂AI叫来的。

“哦，嘿，”Steve边说边迅速关上冰箱门。“没找什么。”

“嗯哼，那你干嘛那么看着冰箱，好像它做了对不起你的事情似的，”Tony靠在柜台上说。“快说，Cap，你想要什么？说不定我们可以叫外卖。”

“我们没冰淇淋了。”Steve腼腆地揉着脖子说。

“老兄，你和你的冰淇淋啊，”Tony说。“说真的，你像个八岁小屁孩似的。我是不是应该开始监督你不吃蔬菜就不许吃甜点啊？”

“我小时候吃不到多少冰淇淋，”Steve说。“我觉得这应该是某种补偿吧。”

“你最好注意点你的腰围，”Tony严肃地说。“Rocky Road（某冰激凌品牌）会占领你的大腿。”

“嗯，我的大腿今晚很安全，”Steve说。“我们没存货了。”

Tony看了一眼手表。“我们可以出去买。”

“什么？”Steve说。“都快半夜了。”

“没错，但我们住在纽约，”Tony说。“你吃过意大利冰淇淋吗？“

“什么，那种自命不凡的意大利玩意儿？”“Steve嗤之以鼻。“我还是吃冰淇淋就好了。”

“他们给你起的名字还真没错，你就是个彻头彻尾的美国人。来吧，很好吃的，而且我知道有个地方还开着。”

Steve好奇地看着Tony。Tony很确定Steve没有透视眼，不过现在，感觉好像他有似的。

“我去拿上我的棒球帽，这样就不引人注意了。”Steve说，Tony咧嘴笑了。

 

—

 

“这叫不引人注意？”Steve拉低帽檐的时候Tony说。“老兄，某个身高6尺4寸跟Tony Stark一起混的人，还真是很难猜啊。”

“我们中有人想‘稍微’低调一点。”Steve嘟囔着跟他走进意大利冰淇淋店。

“Stark先生！Buona sera（晚上好）！”Tony关上身后的门的时候，Stefano从柜台后面冲了出来。Tony一直觉得Stefano有点像Thor，如果Thor被一个意大利裔美国家庭在皇后区养大，他大概就是这个样子的。

“Buona sera（晚上好），Stefano，”Tony说。“这是我朋友Steve。”

“Piacere di conoscerla（很高兴见到你），队长，”Stefano亲切地说。“我不知道你们两个在……”他比划着他的双手，Tony觉得大概他觉得自己还挺迂回的。

“才不是——”Tony开口，Steve同时说，“哦，恐怕你搞错了——”

Stefano看起来被逗乐了。“懂了，懂了。Stark先生，通常你这么晚来的时候，都是和一个——”

“Steve想尝尝意大利冰激凌，”Tony打断他，“他从没吃过意大利冰激凌，是不是很夸张?”

“从来没有？”Stefano大声叫道。“好吧，我的孩子，让我来款待你！”

Stefano开始历数意大利冰激凌的众多优点，Steve倾身对Tony说：“他们是专门为我们开门的吗？”

“我们会在小费罐里留不少的，”Tony说。“选几个口味试试，我们出去吃，这样他们就可以打烊了。”

他们坐在对街华盛顿广场公园的一条长凳上，吃着冰淇淋，看着纽约夜晚的人群穿着高跟鞋和昂贵的POLO衫走过。

“你带你的约会对象到这儿来。”Steve一边舔着他的巧克力蛋筒一边说（“蛋筒?”他指着这个的时候Tony惊恐的说着。“你是不是还要撒点彩虹糖啊？”)。

Tony耸耸肩。“Stefano不跟小报嚼舌根。我觉得他以前是黑手党，不知道，我没问过，不过他人挺好的。再说这家冰淇淋也好吃。”

“他以为我们在约会。”Steve说。

“我又没说他很聪明。”Tony说。Steve吭哧了一声，拿手里攥成一团的餐巾纸擦着蛋筒边上滴下来的冰淇淋。

“你那是什么味道的？巧克力脆片?”

Tony切了一声说：“才不是呢。这叫stracciatella。”

“什么做的？”

“就是，呃，香草和融化的巧克力。”

“还是巧克力脆片。”Steve面无表情地说。

“但是，经典得多~得多了，”Tony说。“要尝尝吗?”

“当然。”Steve说。

Tony不假思索地用勺子舀了一口冰淇淋递给Steve。Steve笑着倾身向前含住勺子吃了一口，然后若有所思地歪着头舔了舔嘴唇，Tony努力让自己别一直盯着他看。

“就是巧克力脆片。”他最终决定道，Tony笑了出来。

“好吧，被你打败了。”Tony说着，把最后一块冰淇淋塞进嘴里。他们俩都坐在板凳上，在夏日的酷暑中，冰淇淋的寒意消失了。

“谢谢你带我到这儿来，Tony。”Steve过了一会儿说，手指头摆弄着纸巾。“我真的——这个很好吃。”

“嘿，你想在半夜吃冰淇淋，找我就对了。”Tony说，Steve从睫毛下朝他笑了笑，Tony狂乱地想着，如果他的生活是一部电影，Steve应该会靠近吻他，他的帽檐碰到Tony的额头，他的嘴唇凉凉的带着巧克力的味道。

但Tony的生活并不是一部电影，或者就算是的话，肯定也不是“那种”电影，所以Steve只是把他的餐巾纸扔进长凳旁边的垃圾桶里，站起来，用手背抹抹嘴。

“回家?”

“好啊，”Tony说。“我跟你赛跑。”

“除非你穿装甲，不然结果我们都知道了。”Steve笑着说。

“我可没有双球带来的额外热量。”Tony说，然后笑着朝着大厦的方向跑去，听到Steve在他身后大笑。

 

—

 

第二天早上，Tony还没进厨房就听Clint冲他喊道：“昨晚约会愉快吗?”他在笔记本电脑后面对Tony傻笑着；Bruce在他旁边嚼着一片吐司，越过他的肩膀看着屏幕。

“呃，我昨晚没有约会，”Tony说，没有停下他迈向咖啡机的脚步。

“Gawker觉得你有。”Clint说。

“哇哦，Gawker啊？简直就跟圣经一样，”Tony说。“相同点就是都是有特定动机的人写的富有创意的故事。”

“这次可不是。”Bruce说。

“对，逮到你了。”Clint说着，把笔记本转了个圈让Tony看。有一张照片，是前一天晚上Tony和Steve坐在长凳上，手里拿着冰激凌的；Tony在咧嘴笑着，Steve看上去像是在翻白眼。标题上大书：“你们老公Tony Stark背着你们和你们另一个老公Steve Rogers出轨了。”

Tony使劲咽了口唾沫，从桌子上直起身来。“Cap想吃冰淇淋，我知道哪里有卖冰淇淋，所以我们去吃冰淇淋。网上的人都不正常。”

“对，这完全是网络的错，”Clint说着，翻了个白眼。“如果有人在公园的长椅上看到两个人在一起吃冰淇淋的照片，他们就会认为他们是在约会。简直是疯了。这个国家要何去何从啊?”

“而且现在事情更糟了。”Bruce说。

“或者说更好了，如果你是我的话。”Clint笑着说。他点开另一个页面，Tony觉得他的胃都要翻过来了。

“卧槽。”他说。

“没错，概括得很精准。”Clint说。

照片里，Tony举着勺子，Steve含着它。Steve的眼睛闭着，但Tony的眼睛睁得大大的——没错，他就是在盯着Steve的嘴唇看。

“看起来媒体还没有找到它。刚刚被发布在某些小女生的博客上。”Bruce说。

Clint补充说：“Coulson发过来的，因为神盾都炸锅了。”

“没那么糟糕，”Tony说，这是一个谎言，因为即使是Tony，否认之王，也能看出这有多糟糕。

“太糟糕了。”Bruce说着，咬了一口吐司。

“是啊，抱歉，伙计。”Clint高兴地说。

“他想尝尝我的冰淇淋！我能怎么办啊，说不行吗?”

Clint扬起眉毛，转向Bruce。“嘿，Bruce，我能吃点吐司吗?”他扑闪着眼睫毛张大嘴巴，向Bruce的吐司靠近。

Bruce眯起眼睛，把剩下的面包塞进自己的嘴里。“吃你自己的去。”他嘴巴塞得太满，说话很含糊。Clint推了他一下，Bruce推了回来，有那么几秒厨房陷入了“因为互扇巴掌而引起的HULK化”的危险之中，直到Bruce在Clint的脸颊上狠狠地拍了一巴掌，Clint大叫道：“哎哟，刚才这下有点绿啊！”

“你先开始的，”Bruce冷漠地说。

Clint转向Tony。“明白我在说什么了吗？这才是正常人喂他们好兄弟吃东西的方式：他们不这么干。”

Tony向Bruce寻求支持，但Bruce耸了耸肩。“他说得对。”

Tony把脸埋在手里。“我彻底完蛋了。”

“没错儿，”Clint说。他啪的一声关掉了笔记本电脑，朝楼梯走去，哼哼着某个听起来可疑的曲调，像是“你搞砸了”之类的。“顺便一提，不用太感谢我提醒你。”

“我没想谢你。”Tony在他身后叫道，而Clint只是在跳上楼梯的时候背对着他挥了挥手。

Bruce拍了拍Tony的肩膀。“你想谈谈吗?”

“我宁愿把自己指甲都拔光。”Tony说。

“谢天谢地。”Bruce说着回到了咖啡机旁。

 

—

 

Tony百分之百肯定他会和Steve谈谈的。他们会像成年人一样，好好谈谈他们之间发生了什么——要是有什么的话——然后继续向前。

他只是碰巧有那么一件事。

“一件事。”JARVIS冷淡地说。

“对，一件事，一件叫做管理一个数十亿美元的公司同时做一个复仇者的事，”Tony反击，把他的眼镜从脑门上拉下来，眯着眼睛盯着他正在为Hulk做的(希望是)不可摧毁的通讯器。“不管怎样，谁让你扮演吓人兮兮的电脑媒人了？”

“先生，你和大厦内其他人的幸福是我唯一的心愿。”JARVIS说。

“好吧，如果你想在这一刻表现出你的关心，那就把灭火器准备好，”Tony说，点亮了世界上最小的喷灯。“这东西要么好使，要么爆炸。”

“这似乎是这里永恒的主题，先生。”JARVIS心累地说。

 

—

 

“你不能再躲着Steve了。”Clint说。

“哦，天哪，他发不出操蛋的猎鹰拳，我发誓按钮坏——你说啥?”Tony说着停住了他把所有的按钮都捣碎的企图。

“你听到我说什么了，”Clint说，在猎鹰队长身上劈出一道闪电。“从那件事以后你就一直躲着他。你懂的。你们的约会之后”。

“我没——好吧，首先，那不是个约会，其次，我绝对没有躲着他，你到底为什么那么想啊?”

“今天早些他走进厨房的时候，你都吓炸毛了。哎呦卧槽，Thor你这是作弊。”Clint喊道，把他的遥控器扔到地上。

Thor冲他喊回去：“阿斯加德之子从不作弊！选择皮卡丘而非更强大的金刚是你自己的错。你确实吓炸毛了，吾友Tony。”

“别把遥控器弄坏了，罗宾汉，你以为修好1996的东西很容易么?””Tony说。“而且没有，我没炸毛。我怎么就炸毛了?”

“说真的？”Clint说。“他走进来，你就拿起一个哈密瓜，说:‘嘿，想射水果吗?’”

“很明显，这是逃避我们亲爱的队长的借口。”Thor同意了。“虽然不可否认比赛很令人愉快。”

Tony在比赛中被淘汰了，他扔掉遥控器。“你们两个就没有比像一对高中女生那样八卦更好的事儿干了吗?”

Clint耸了耸肩，调整了一下他腿下垫的枕头。“如果你不再做个蠢蛋，说不定我们就不八了。”

“好了，Clint，”Thor皱着眉头说，“现在的局面对Tony来说是个挑战。”

“谢谢你，Thor，”Tony说。“看到了吗？草本精华代言人站我这边。”

“哦，才没有呢，”Thor兴高采烈地说。“你必须和Steve谈谈，马上解决这个问题。鹰眼，你被打败了！大金刚又一次获得了胜利！”

“你俩烂透了。”Tony说。

“在你们继续成熟和迷人的谈话之前，我觉得应该通知你们，Rogers队长正乘坐电梯前往这层楼。”JARVIS说。

“溜了溜了。”Tony说着迅速站起来。

电梯叮的一声开了，Steve穿着便服，手里抱着一个棕色的纸袋。

“太迟了，”Clint用唱歌般的音调说道。“再来一局?”

“如果你想再次被打败，我不会拒绝给自己更多快乐。”Thor说。

“去购物了?”Tony说着，一边朝Steve的袋子点点头，一边靠在柜台上。挺自然的，他想。

“对，”Steve说。他把手伸进包里，拿出一串香蕉、一瓶橙汁和一盒甜甜圈。“我们今天早上没吃的了，Natasha很不高兴。你今天过得——”

“嗷，伙计，这关太烂了。”Clint从沙发上哀嚎着，坏了的膝盖支在一堆垫子上。

“你肯定在开玩笑！”Thor回击。“这个充满云的世界是战士们能够战斗的最好世界。”

“……好吗?”Steve说完。

“哦，你知道的，”Tony说。“写我的战后简报，做了一些瞄准练习——”

“用水果。”Steve平平地说。“我看到了。”

“没错。”Tony说。

“事实上，我不想再来一局了。”Clint大声说道，“Thor，想带我飞到我那一层吗? Coulson在睡觉，我们可以吓他一跳。”

“我喜欢这个计划，”Thor说。他放下他的遥控器，拿上Mjolnir，然后俯下身子，让Clint爬到他的背上。“起！”

“晚点见！”Clint冲Tony喊着，还在Thor打开阳台门的时候冲Tony使了个眼色，完全没帮助。Tony看着他们飞走，盘算着着怎么报复Clint最好。用厕纸给他糊墙？让一个机器人跟着他，重复他说过的话？告诉Coulson时代广场的香蕉事件？他得好好想一想。

“你知道，我在这儿已经有一段时间了，但有时候我还是不能相信杂货店里的东西有多贵，”Steve说着，从袋子里拿出了Bruce最喜欢的牌子的茶。“我去买一个Thor喜欢的糖果棒，咸焦糖的那种？居然要4美元！我说，我和后面那个人一样能理解通货膨胀，但是一块巧克力卖4美元也——”

“嘿，你想去看歌剧吗?”Tony打断了他的话，因为现在时机看起来和任何时候一样好，也就是说，很糟糕。

Steve眨了眨眼，把一盒牛奶放进冰箱。“什么?”

“是唐乔凡尼（莫扎特歌剧），不是我最喜欢的一部，你知道的，风格对我来说太过于像“来自地狱深处的惩罚”了，但是我猜你还没听过所以你可能能够保持清醒——你知道的，用意大利语大声唱歌,人们穿的衣服成本超过私立学校的教育，还有好多好多的香槟——”

“我知道歌剧是什么，”Steve说。“可你为什么要我去?”

“我有票，”Tony说。“别人寄来的，有时候JARVIS会提醒我把它们用掉。”

Steve的眉毛之间有一条褶皱。“那么——你要我用你的票? 我不确定我是否真的感兴趣，但可能Natasha会——“

“好吧，哇哦，这不太顺利，”Tony说。“这很奇怪，因为通常我是很擅长这个的，你知道吗，晚餐啊，喝点小酒什么的，也许我该买束花，我应该买花吗？你看起来不像是特别喜欢花的类型——”

“你是在约我出去吗？”Steve说。

“我想是吧，”Tony说。“可能吧。要是你答应了那就是。要是你不答应，那我就只是给你免费歌剧票而已。”

Steve笑了。“Tony，我不想去看歌剧。”

Tony点点头。“明白了。没有必要再多说了，Cap，和往常一样，是时候开始假装这从未发生过了——”

“——但我确实想和你约会，”Steve说。

“——我敢肯定在几年之内我就能直视你的眼睛而不会——哦，”Tony说。“你想吗?”

“对一个如此聪明的人来说，你有时候简直就是个傻瓜，”Steve说，他走过来靠在Tony旁边的柜台上。“我当然想了。我本来一直想问你来着，但你总躲着我。我都开始觉得是不是我搞错了。”

“对，我就是个傻瓜。是这样的，我想我知道这里发生了什么，你和我，但是网上有些蠢东西，你不会理解的——”

“噢，Gawker那篇文章吗？”Steve说。“恩，挺有意思的。我都没意识到我们这么明显。”

“好吧，所以我是唯一一个不知道咱俩在约会的人吗?”Tony愤怒地说道。

“呃，”Steve说。“是的。”

“很好，”Tony说，“非常好，太棒了，行了，我现在能亲你了吗?”

“我不知道，这是第几次约会了?”Steve说，Tony抓住他的后脖颈，吻了他。

在事情进展到Tony再次在厨房一丝不挂之前，Tony及时刹车了。“你是打算说yes的，对吧?”

“绝对的yes，”Steve说。“实际上，我觉得我会说很多很多的yes。”

“恩，那是挑逗吗?”Tony边说边用胳膊搂住Steve的腰。“我不敢相信美国队长会说挑逗的话。不过歌剧还是被否决了咯?”

“只吃晚餐怎么样?”Steve说。

“完美。”Tony说。

“嘿，伙计们?”

Tony和Steve转过身，看到Clint和Thor在阳台上冲他们咧着嘴笑。

“我们能进来了吗？Coulson不肯开窗。”Clint说。

“我恨你们。”Tony说。

END


End file.
